Fix You
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane is a 16 yr old high school student and Maura is the 20 year old new teacher. Jane gets bullied and neglected by her family and school mates. Maura tries to figure her out but will she? Will she save Jane from the nightmare?...BUT will Jane save Maura from hers? Read on to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello wonderful people. For those of you who read my story 'Is A Broken Heart Fixable' It'll be updated either Sat or Sun. Okaii this is my new story i'v had the idea for ages no-one I've sent prompts to has written it so i'm going to do my best shot at it. High School AU **_

_**WARNING: **_

_**Self Harm  
**_

_**Bullying **_

_**Rape **_

_**Abuse **_

* * *

Chapter 1

She was 16 only 16 almost 17. She was brought up in a strict catholic family with her Mother: Angela, Father: Frank, and her two younger brothers Frankie and Tommy. Jane Rizzoli had always being the cheerful sporty child in the class growing up. She was the best at most sports and wasn't one to take any bullshit of anyone. She had always stuck up for herself...

That was of cause until she had started at South Boston School. When she was 14 she came out to Angela and Frank about been gay. Straight away they hadn't accepted it and went on about how it was a sin and that a man and a woman should should be together not two women and not two men. Jane was now a Junior, next year would be her last year at school before she applies for BCU. She was more than determined to get in,she had to and she wanted to do. Jane knew that if she got in she would be boarding there and she would be more than happy about it.

It was three weeks into the new year and Jane was already annoyed and tired with school. She was hoping after the summer break that everyone would have forgotten about her and stopped the bullying. But that wasn't the case. Walking into form on Monday morning Jane didn't feel well. Gripping the straps on her bag she headed to the back of the class and sat down next to Frost.

"Hey, weekend ok?" Frost asked  
"Not really, yours" Jane almost whispered

"Yeah it was good, hey are you ok, something happened again this weekend" Frost asked concerned over his friend  
"I don't want to talk about it ok, just leave it please" Jane replied before Miss Boston walked in

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone headed to there first class, Jane had science. She hated it, she was no good at it and Mr Price always ended up sending her out for bad behavior and attitude. Jane hadn't bothered unpacking her bag knowing she was going to get kicked out and sent to principle Korsak anyway. Jane heard the sound of heals entering the classroom, looking up she was taken back. She did knot expect to see a gorgeous honey blonde, in a black and red dress with 5 inch heals walk in through the door. Jane watched as she walked up to her desk and placed her bag on the chair. Taking in a deep breath she stood in-front of the whole class and introduced herself.

"Morning class, I am your new teacher Dr Isles. Mr Price has retired with immediate affection and will no longer be teaching here. As I don't know your name's or anything about any of you I would like to go round the class asking each of you your name and something you love doing. Ok we will start at the front with you" Maura pointed to the head boy sat at the front of the classroom.

"I'm Jamie i'm head boy and I love playing football, I am the quarterback so Dr if you ever need a date..." He said with a grin

"I'm pretty sure my standards won't switch to men or drop for you any time soon" Maura replied straight away wiping the grin of his face and shocking the class. "Moving on"

Two minutes later and Maura was at the back of the class.

"Hi, I'm Barry Frost, everyone calls me Frost and I love to do boxing" He smiled and sat down again before nudging Jane to tell her it's her turn.

"Oh Dr Isles don't bother asking her her name or what she loves doing, is she ever speaked she'll probably say she loves cutting anyway"

"Ok, first of all it's spoke and secondly I don' tolerate that kind of behavior in my class, leave now Jamie" Maura spoke sternly pointing to the door. Once he left she walked up to Jane and Frost.

"What''s your name" Maura asked quietly  
"Jane, Jane Rizzoli" She replied pulling her sleeve to her Jersey down more.

"Ok, I want to speak to you after class please" Jane nodded and Maura turned to leave.

Two hours later after the double science lesson everyone left for break and Jane stayed so Dr Isles could speak to her. Walking up to her desk she placed her hands in her pockets as Maura stood up and walked round the other side to speak to her.

"Are you ok" Maura asked searching Jane's eyes. She hadn't realized until now that she was only the same height as her with heals on.

"Yeah, I...I'm fine..I'll be fine, I've had to deal with Jamie since middle school" Jane replied sighing

"I wasn't just on about Jamie..." Maura said trying to go easy on her student

"I'm fine" Jane almost replied angrily

"Ok, well if you ever need to talk to anyone, about anything...I'm here ok" Maura reasurred her

"Thanks" Jane said before heading out of the room for break.

* * *

When Jane got home she headed straight up to her bedroom. Kicking her trainers of she flung her bag on her bed and laid down, rubbing her eyes she turned onto her side. She was tired, she hadn't slept well in a while. Closing her eyes there was a knock at the door. Scrunching her eyes up more she curled into a ball knowing what was coming. Her mother was at work and her brothers had hockey practice, she was home alone with her father: Frank.

"Good day at school, Jane" He asked walking over to her bed. She didn't answer. Taking another step forwards he rolled her onto her back and slapped her across the face. A tear escaped her eye, her bottom lip started quivering, she hated this time of the day, and it didn't get any easier, no matter how many times it happened...

* * *

_**Okaii...**_

_**that's the first chapter short I know but yeah**_

_**REVIEW and let me know what you think guys ! ;D**_


	2. Soccer

_**Wow thanks guys for the reviews, fave's and follows! Appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter...Maura get's to see more of Jane..if ya know what I mean ;)**_

* * *

The next day Jane woke up with a headache, rubbing her eyes she sat up and checked the time. 6:55. Sighing she climbed out of bed and into the shower. An hour later Jane was dried and dressed. Running her fingers through her now dried hair she grabbed her black 'super dry' coat and pulled it on over her black shirt, grabbing her bag she flung it on her shoulders and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a biscuit and headed to school in her car ignoring her family.

When she arrived she headed to straight to form to see Frost already there.

"hey" She said quietly standing next to him  
"Hey, saw you were, er, eying up the new science teacher yesterday" He said smirking

"Shove of would ya. Miss not in today" Jane asked looking through the glass of the door into there form room to see it was empty  
"She is, she headed to the toilet"  
"Oh and you would know that" Jane replied with a faint smile

"Hey Jane, you know if you ever need to talk more. I'm here, I know you said things were getting better, but. Really, are they" Frost asked concerned, when Jane shook her head he nodded.

With the two morning lessons of English and Math over, it was gym time. Jane usually enjoyed it but not since she was fourteen, and especially not today. Walking into the changing rooms she rounded the corner and flung her bag onto the bench. Once they were all dressed they headed out onto the field to play soccer. Jane usually liked to go in goal but today Miss Nolan told her to play up front where she was also really good.

* * *

Maura had a free period, looking through the window of her classroom the roamed the ground outside until she reached the soccer pitch. Noticing Jane was playing she placed her folder down on her desk and stepped closer to the window to watch her play. When they had finished playing Maura remembered she had to ask Miss Nolan something important. Waiting for ten minutes to make sure everyone would have got dressed and gone to lunch she headed over to the sports hall. Opening to the door she was met by quiet. Heading towards Miss Nolan's office she noticed she wasn't in there. Walking back down the hall she headed into the changing rooms.

"Miss Nolan" She called out before entering the changing rooms. Looking up Maura was met by Jane. Jane looked up, and quickly covered herself up.

"Jane I'm so sorry, I..I didn't mean, erm have you seen Miss Nolan" Maura asked flustered

"It's ok, you made me jump" Jane said pulling her shirt on quickly so that Dr Isles couldn't see any marks. "I think she might still be in the equipment room, I'll take you there if ya want. If you don't know where that is" Jane said pulling her coat on.

"Thank you Jane, that would be nice of you" Both headed out of the sports hall and across the field to the equipment room.

"Miss" Jane called as they got closer. Miss Nolan stepped out of the shed to see Jane and Dr Isles walking towards them

"How can I help" she asked with a smile on her face

"er, Dr Isles was looking for you. She didn't know where you were so I showed her" Jane said lowering her head

"Thank you Jane, you can go to lunch now" Miss replied. Jane walked of and Maura turned to face Sam

"Erm Sam I kind of need your help, I noticed you don't come up to the main staff room, and erm well some of the teachers in there don't really say anything nice about Jane, and I was wondering if you knew what was going on with her, I have her double this afternoon and I want to see If I could make her feel more comfortable in my lesson today than yesterday" Maura asked concerned

"Sure, follow me" Same said before leading them to her office.

* * *

After lunch Jane had double science. As the bell rang everyone headed in and took there seats. Jane headed to the back and sat down next to Frost, pulling out her book she placed her bag on the floor and grabbed her pen. Pulling her coat of she placed it on top of her bag and looked to the board, sighing she looked at Frost.

"You're fucking joking right" Jane said

"Ha, I'm looking forwards to this lesson, even more..if she was single and straight"  
"Shut the fuck up" Jane said half laughing. Looking back to the front she noticed Dr Isles standing up

"Afternoon class, today we are going to start sex, relationships and Identity. When you hear of those three topics what do you think of" Looking around the classroom she noticed Tom had his hand up "Yeah, Tom"

"Well, Sex, is sex but only if it's male and female, relationships, obviously with someone you love and want to care and look after and then identity is what religion..."

"Ok, that's what I was expecting one of you too say. Now time to educate you all, as Juniors I'm shocked. There's a huge range of sexual activities, some you'll have heard of, others you won't – therefore, there is no straightforward answer. Whilst one person may regard masturbation as 'sex', another person may only think of 'penetration' when it comes to sex. There is also no right or wrong way to have sex. What matters is that it feels right for you. Above all, sex should be consensual, safe and fun. Our interest in sex continually develops throughout our lives. Thinking about having sex and experimenting is completely normal – whether this is in a fantasy, exploring your own body, or with a partner"

"Dr have you ever thought of having sex with a pupil, I dunno. Maybe Jane might be interested" He said laughing and making most of the class laugh

"Get out of my classroom now. I do not accept that behavior in my lesson!" Maura shouted pointing the door. "Anyone else not mature enough and would like to join him" When no-one answered she carried on. "Good, ok. Relationships aren't just with lovers or partners, whatever you want to call them. Relationships is also what you share with your friends and family, you have a relationship with your parents and brothers and sisters, some good, some bad. Same with your friends. Then there is the in a relationship, but not all are safe, some are abusive. Now Identity. It's who you identify as yourself, whether that's a boy, girl, FTM, MTF, a-gendered, gender-queer, gender non-binary, Lesbian, gay,Bi or pansexual there are loads of different identities that people have and that all should be respected whether you accept them or not."

"What if you're suicidal, or cut yourself...like someone in this room. Or you just out right have no friends and your own family hates you for who your are, plus you piss everyone off...Jane!" Brittney shouted from across the classroom

"Fuck of you piece of shit you don't know anything, leave me the fuck alone you stupid cow!" Jane shouted back surprising herself, the class and Dr Isles.

"Right Brittney go outside now! Jane stay behind after class I want to talk to you" Mara said disappointed in her.

When the finale bell rang everyone headed home, apart from Jane. Picking her bag up she headed over to Maura who was stood by her desk looking at the door, when it closed she looked at Jane

"What was that all about" She asked calmly

"It doesn't matter, I just snapped first time in a while"

"I heard in years" Maura replied raising her eyebrows  
"I knew that's why you wanted to talk to Miss at lunch" Jane turned to walk of but Maura caught hold of her wrist, Jane flinched and pulled back straight away

"I'm sorry Jane, I...I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"You didn't" Jane said quickly

"Let me see" Jane looked up at her wide eyed "I'm not stupid Jane" Sighing Jane stepped forwards taking her coat of she rolled her her shirt sleeves revealing the deep cuts up both of her arms. Scrunching her nose up Jane looked at the floor. "Dr Isles I really must go..."

"Call me Maura, let me clean these up I don't want you getting an infection" When Jane nodded Maura old her to sit down and headed to the cupboard to pull out her first aid kit. Heading back over to Jane she pulled out the antiseptic spray and some bandages. When she had cleaned the wounds and rapped Jane's arms in the bandages Jane stood up.

"I saw you playing earlier, I noticed you were the only one wearing a long sleeve undershirt, you're a good player Jane, and remember I'm here if you ever need to talk" Maura gave her a sympathetic smile

"Thanks, but I'm going to be late home and my pop is gonna kill me, it's not your fault but yeah, if I don't see you tomorrow I'll see you on Thursday or Friday" Before Jane could leave Maur rushed to the door and locked it

"What're doing" Jane asked worried

"I'm not letting you go home tonight, with the information Miss Nolan told me and with what you just said, you're staying at mine tonight" Maura answered packing away

"Isn't that against rules" Jane asked

"I spoke to principle Korsak, he knows what you're going through Jane, and if you knew what most of the teachers were saying about you you wouldn't even bother coming in. I know you're in pain and you're scared of your father. Until I know you'll be alright you're staying at mine" Maura replied with a smile

"What am I going to do for clothes" Jane asked getting even more worried

"I'll take you back tomorrow after school to get some"  
"Ok, let's just hope pop isn't to angry then" Jane said before following Maura to her car.

* * *

_** Review and let me know what you think please guy!  
REVIEW! :D  
**_


	3. I am here for you

**_Hii guys, sorry for any grammatical mistakes in that last chapter. Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews keep em' coming!_**

* * *

When they arrived back at Maura's, Jane headed to the toilet whilst Maura made them a coffee each. When she came walking back in Maura looked at her.  
"Hey, are you ok" Maura asked placing the spoon on the work top. Jane shook her head and took a seat at the island. Maura finished making there drink before sitting next to her student.

"Want to talk about it" Maura asked softly  
"Not really" Jane replied. "When I go get some clothes tomorrow pop is going to kill me I'm not even joking, I've already got five missed calls from him, eight from ma, and loads of texts of Frankie and Tommy...my brothers. Maybe if I had listened to my ex when I was fifteen I wouldn't be in this situation now" Jane said rubbing her eyes

"Why what did they say"

"Alicia, she erm. She was going to call the police and I kinda stopped her from doing that, I hit her and I didn't mean to. I felt really bad and ma and pop found out aswell, she wanted to save me and i refused saying it wouldn't help or anything, she left that night. I lost all confidence I ever had after that, the only person that really talks to me now is Frost, we sometimes hang out sometimes don't depends what mood I'm in and what he's doing." A tear escaped Jane's eye "I just wish I could go back in time, yano. Change everything, none of this would've happened" Jane said wiping her tears away

"Come here" Maura said pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

The next day after school Maura drove Jane home, parked outside Jane took of her seat-belt and looked at Maura.

"I can't do this, Maura" Jane said shaking

"I'm right here, I promise" Maura said reassuringly. Jane nodded, stepping out of the blue Prius. Walking up the drive way Jane reached her front door, slowly pulling the handle down she opened the door and walked in. Slowly heading over to the stairs she was stopped by Frank and Angela catching her.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" Angela shouted at the top of her voice, loud enough so that Maura could hear her from her outside in her car.

"I was staying at a friends house last night, I texted you" Jane said nervously

"What friends you don't have any" Frank shouted. "What have we told you about sneaking around, not coming home you are to do as you are told, what do you think your doing sneaking anyway" He said

"Getting my rucksack, I..I'm staying there for a while" Jane got more nervous

"You're not going anywhere" Frank shouted slapping her across the face, cutting her lip from the ring on his left hand.

"Why don't you ever behave like you brothers, you need some sense knocking into you lady, you're out of your mind and irresponsible" Angela shouted grabbing hold of her daughters arms tightly and shaking her.

"Get the hell of me" Jane shouted pushing her mother back into the door, before regretting it when she looked at her father

"That's it young lady you've crossed the line..again!" Stepping forwards he pushed Jane against the stairs, knelt down, and with one swift move swung his fist against her cheek then across her head, causing her eyebrow to bleed. Standing up he helped Angela up and headed back into the living room.

Jane slowly stood up, running up the stairs she quickly chucked some clothes into her black rucksack, grabbed her laptop bag and slid her laptop in it along with her phone charger, swinging both bags over her shoulder she ran downstairs. Grabbing all her keys and another pair of shoes, she opened the door. Stepping out she was about to close it when Frank's hand got in the way. Jane panicked, running down the drive way she opened the back door of Maura's car and threw her bags in, closing the door she jumped in the passenger seat as Frank and Angela were a foot away from Maura's door.  
"Drive Maura!" Jane shouted quickly. Pulling the hand-brake of Maura slammed her foot on the peddle and headed back to hers.

* * *

When they arrived back Jane threw her bags into the guest bedroom and headed back into the living room, sitting down on the couch Maura came over with her first aid kit. Sitting next to her she unzipped it and pulled out the antiseptic spray and a butterfly plaster.

"This might sting a bit" Maura said getting closer to Jane. Picking up the spray she took the lid of, turning Jane's head so she could see the cut on her forehead she pushed her hair away.

"Ahh shit, sting a bit, really just a bit arghh" Jane said jumping away

"Sorry, here let me put this on" Maura said picking the plaster up

"Awh c'mon everyone at school is gonna laugh and ask me what I did" Jane said biting her lip  
"Just tell them you fell over or something, or fell of your bike" Maura said smiling, Maura gently placed the plaster on the cut. Making sure it was stuck down she focused on Jane's lip. "Ok, ready for this, this time" Maura asked, when Jane nodded she sprayed the antiseptic on Jane's bottom lip before wiping away the dried blood of her lip and eyebrow.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this yano. Means a-lot but you don't know my dad, if he knows you're my teacher he'll end up phoning the police or something like that" Jane said worriedly not wanting Maura to get into any trouble

"And what, get away with what he's done, Jane if he calls the police he's just letting himself into more trouble. What else has he done to you Jane, I can tell you're already scared of him because he hits you..."

"So does my mother" Jane said shaking her head

"Jane, talk to me" Maura said placing her hand on Jane's back

"I came out to Ma and pop when I was fourteen, they didn't accept it. At first he was just hitting me when I did something wrong and then Ma did aswell. When I turned fifteen he hit me harder, then obviously I told you about Alicia, I started to cut and he found out and he called me pathetic, and useless, a waste of space, he said that I was the biggest mistake that has ever happened and then...one day when I was home alone with him, he...he raped me, and now every Monday and Friday after school he does... I almost committed suicide two weeks ago, but I didn't have the strength to go through with it. I don't know what to do any more, I used to be confident, I used to stick up for myself, tell people what to do. Everyone used to look up to me and appreciate me but now I just get the piss taken out of me and bullied and everyone found out about me self harming, school on top of home life has just made my life a living hell. I was kicked of the baseball team, and was kicked of the soccer team until Miss Nolan started last year. Everyone hates me, I hate myself..." Jane broke down in tears and Maura pulled her in for a hug

"I am here for you, no matter what..ok" Maura said comforting her student

* * *

The weekend soon rolled round, standing in Maura's kitchen on Saturday morning Jane's phone buzzed. Picking it up it was another text of her father, but this time a more threatening one

"_I know you are staying with your teacher, if you don't get home right now! I will report her to the police and you won't see daylight for a long time, Janie get home now! and I mean it, you know I won't find out where she lives...you've still got your baseball bat...in my bedroom...You have ten minutes" _

Jane shoved her phone in her pocket, running into the guest bedroom she picked up her bags and left a note for Maura who was still in the shower

_To Maura_

_so sorry have to go dont worry bout me take care cya soon_

_J x_

shoving her feet into her shoes she ran her fastest to the school to collect her car. When she arrived she jumped in as fast as she could, turning the key in the ignition she pushed her foot hard onto the pedal and took of home. With seconds to spare she ran up the drive way and into her house. Running upstairs she heard her fathers footsteps behind her.

Flinging her bags on the bed she chucked her shoes of into the corner and turned around just in time to see Frank swing his fist in her face causing her to tumble to the ground...her eyes shut, everything went black...when and if she would see daylight again...she didn't know.

* * *

_**Yeah...about that cliffhanger REVIEW and let me know what ya think XO  
**_


	4. Hospital and car washes

_**Write im back and pretty sure you will like this chapter...nearer the end anyway...**_

* * *

Three days had passed, Maura hadn't heard from Jane neither had she shown up for school. It was the end of the day and Maura was tired. Packing everything away she headed to her car. Sitting in the drivers seat she pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. _4:15. _Turning the key in the ignition she headed out the school gates and towards Washington Square of New York Street.

Fifteenth minutes later she pulled up outside Jane's home. Turning the engine of she opened her car door and stepped out. Noticing there wasn't a car in the drive way or a light on in the house she walked up to the house quickly. Knocking on the door no-one answered. Trying the handle, the door opened. Stepping inside she slowly shut the door. Looking into the living room, it was empty. Just as she was about to head through to the kitchen she heard a thud from upstairs.

"Hello" Maura called out worriedly

Grabbing hold of the banister she slowly crept upstairs. Turning left she came to the door where the noise came from. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open. Looking up she saw blood on the bed sheets, looking to the floor there was a blood trail leading down to Jane's unconscious body. Gasping she ran forwards and gathered her in her arms.

"Jane, Jane...can you hear me, oh my god Jane..." Maura cried before pulling her phone out and calling an ambulance.

An hour later Maura was sat waiting for the news on Jane.

"Miss Isles" Doctor Walker asked as he approached

"Yes, that's me" Maura replied standing up and quickly wiping her eyes.

"Jane, has lost a lot of blood. She had to have a blood transfusion, she's on a drip. We've bandaged her wrists up and we found another deep cut to her abdomen, we think she might have tried to commit suicide."

"Can I see her" Maura asked

"Of cause right this way" Doctor Walker said showing her the way.

When they arrived he left her to it. Walking over to her students bed she sat down beside her and held her hand

"Hey Jane, I don't know if you can hear me but... I don't know why you left on Saturday, or why you wasn't in school on Monday or Tuesday, but today was obvious, I don't know what else has happened since you went back, or how bad it was but, I need you to wake up, I'm here for you and the police are searching for your parents. They want to ask you a few questions aswell when you wake up, they've already asked me. God Jane, please don't do this, don't end your life you have so much going for you" Maura said almost crying. Reaching up she brushed part of Jane's wild curls of her forehead.

"Maur..." Jane tried speaking, fluttering her eyes open

"Jane" Maura gasped

"Where..where am I" Jane whispered

"In hospital, you were unconscious when I found you" Maura replied squeezing her hand

"When you found me" Jane questioned

"Yes, you weren't in school so I decided to come and see if you were ok, your parents or brothers weren't home, I found you lying on the floor, bleeding. I was downstairs when I heard you fall of your bed, onto the floor." Maura said wiping a tear away

"I'm so sorry, when I got home on Saturday dad punched me, and I was knocked out, hence the bruise on my face. He threatened me, which I was fine with but he threatened you aswell, I had to protect you so I went home. I don't know where they are now, but I know they will be back soon. You have to go" Jane said releasing her hand from Maura's

"Jane, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to help you and I'm not Alicia I'm not going to take no for an answer, you can't go on like this. I've told the police all that I know, they're dealing with it. Jane, the doctors think you tried to commit suicide, I need the truth...did you" Maura knew it was risky to ask but she had to know

"Yes" Jane merely said and wiped away her tears.

Three hours later the police had spoken to Jane and had manged to track down her parents. With the information that was need they arrested Frank and Angela. Maura headed home to have dinner and change into some more comfortable clothing. Once feeding Bass she headed back to the hospital. Walking up to Jane's door she stopped in he tracks when she noticed Frankie and Tommy sat either side talking to her, for the first time in a long time Jane Rizzoli was smiling and it wasn't fake. Looking up Jane met Maura's gaze. Jane signaled for her to come in. Taking a breath Maura walked up to the end of her bed.

"How are you feeling" Maura asked awkwardly  
"Good, I'm good. You don' need to act weird around Frankie and Tommy, they know everything.

Jane said smiling at her teacher

"Yeah, we er, we actually got you something" Tommy said standing up and grabbing the flowers of Jane's table, and walking up to Maura.

"Thank you for saving our sisters life, we owe you. It means a lot" Frankie said coming to stand next to his brother

"Thank you, It wasn't anything, she needed helping and I helped her. It's no big deal. She's got what she needs, you two and you're all safe now, that's all that matters. I'm handing my resignation in to school..." Maura was cut of my Jane

"What! Why, miss no you can't you can't leave. You're my teacher, I'll fail if you leave Maura you can't" Jane pleaded sitting up

"Jane, I have to. You don't need me in your life...I'm going to move to Australia, they've got a job for me out there, as an ME. It's my dream job, I move next week...plus I've always wanted to move to Sydney, especially Palm Beach."

"Then I'm coming with you" Jane answered straight away  
"What" Maura questioned

"C'mon Maura you can't deny it that me and you kind of had something happening"

"Are we missing something here" Frankie asked stepping back

"Jane, you are still in school..."  
"I'll get a transfer...please" Jane pleaded again

"Jane, I've got to go...you know where I am if you need me" And with that Maura left.

* * *

Two days later later Jane was let out of hospital and was sat at home with her two brothers

"Guys I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go round there, I'll text you later" Jane said standing up, grabbing her jacket and keys and heading out the door. When she arrived at Maura's she was sat outside for five minutes before getting out and knocking on the door, where Maura answered straight away

"I was wondering when you were going to move out of your car. Come in" Walking into the kitchen Maura made them both a coffee. "You ok" Maura asked as Jane leaned against the island

"Yeah, Maura you saved my life, it meant alot and I'm sorry for putting you through hell with my troubles. I'm thankful I really am, and so are Frankie and Tommy"  
"I know Jane. I'm sorry about the other day, but my decision is made about moving" Jane nodded

"Well It's your life, you're only my teacher, well not anymore. But you were a great one whilst it lasted. Were you about to wash something" Jane questioned looking at the bucket of soapy water on the kitchen floor

Maura laughed "Yes. My car is round back, I was about to wash it. You can help if you like" Maura said raising her eyebrows

"Sure, it's my dream job" Jane joked

Ten minutes later Jane and Maura headed round the back to Maura's car.

"Here let me carry that" Jane said grabbing the heavy bucket of water of Maura and smiling. Five minutes later Maura had put some music on and they had started cleaning. Dipping the sponge into the bucket Maura flung it on top of the car to clean the roof, but instead it slipped out of her hands and ended up flinging it over the car and hitting Jane in the face.

"Maura!" Jane said gritting her teeth

"Jane..Im so sorry" Maura said un-able to stop laughing

"Right...two can play at this game"

"Jane it was an accident I, I didn't me too!" Maura screeched as Jane soaked both the sponges and flung them at Maura. Picking the bucket up Jane walked round the side of the car to see Maura doing the same.

"Oh it's on" Jane said chasing Maura and soaking her in the warm water.

"Jane, stop" Maura screeched again

"No way" Jane said stepping forwards. Soaking another sponge Jane trapped Maura in between herself and the car, bringing the sponge down she squeezed the water over Maura's hair and rubbed the sponge long her cheek. Both laughing hysterically they laughter soon died down. Grabbing hold of Maura's bucket Jane dropped them both to floor, wrapping her left hand around Maura's waste she cupped Maura's cheek with the other one, bending down she slowly pulled her in for a kiss. Growing deeper Jane pulled apart.

"Maur..I..sorry" Jane mumbled out

"Jane shut the hell up and kiss me again" Maura said before pulling Jane back in for a deep kiss.

* * *

_**Do you love me now? REVIEW and let me know what you think!  
**_


	5. Saying good-bye

_**Heyya guys! thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter!** _

* * *

The next day Jane woke up to Maura snuggled up to her, smiling she checked the time, _9:50_. Kissing Maura on the forehead Jane climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen in her boxer shorts and white tank top. Stepping over bass on the way Jane got to making her and Maura a coffee each. Rubbing her eyes Jane felt Maura's snake her arms around her waist.

"Morning" Maura smiled softly  
"Morning, you sleep well" Jane asked turning round in Maura's arms and giving her a kiss

"Yes, thank you...Jane, we need to talk"  
"I know..." Jane said bowing her head

"I'm going to Sydney next week, and you haven't got a transfer yet...plus you've got your brothers to consider...you're half way through junior year, Jane" Maura said lifting Jane's head up

"I know, I know...I just wish it would have turned out differently, yano...not like this" Jane sighed

"I know you do, we both do...but when you leave school, and graduated from uni then you could try and get a job in Sydney and move over there..." Jane cut Maura off

"Maur, that's too long. That's five years, I'll be twenty three by then, I'm not like you. I didn't graduate early, I'm not going to graduate early. Maura please" Jane pleaded. Maura stepped away and rubbed her temples

"Jane, I've sent my resignation of to Principle Korsak, Tuesday is my last day teaching, I'm sorry. You won't be able to get a transfer with in that time. For you and your brothers, plus you haven't even spoke to them about it yet. Can we just enjoy the time that we have, and maybe in the future we'll meet again" Maura replied, wiping Jane's tears away

"Fine, ok...I made you coffee" Jane said with no emotion, handing Maura her hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Jane, don't be mad...please"

* * *

The weekend went fast, and so did Monday. It was soon Tuesday, Jane was in second to last lesson, even though she had double science with Maura, this would be the last lesson she had with her, ever. Principle Korsak decided to call an assembly to say good-bye. When the bell rang everyone stood up and headed to the main hall.

"Jane, a word...please" Maura called before her student could reach the door. Turning around Jane headed up to Maura. When they were left alone Maura continued.

"No matter what happens after school when I go, as I'm going straight to air port, I will kiss you good bye..."  
"Maura..think that's a bit against school rules don't you"  
"You mean just against school rules, I don't care. A soon as the hand hits 3:30, I'll no longer be your teacher. So who cares" Maura said with a cheeky grin.

"Ok, c'mon we'll be late for your good bye" Jane laughed dragging Maura out the door.

Once everyone was in and settled down. Principle Korsak explained why everyone was there. A few were shocked, a few didn't care and then there were the ones who never actually knew her.

"And now, Dr Isles if you would like to come up here please" Maura shook her head before walking up the stage to stand next to Korsak. "Will Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost bring up the flowers" Korsak said nodding towards the two students sat at the back. Standing up they collected the flowers and walked up on stage, Frost gave Maura kiss on the cheek and handed her the flowers. Jane stepped up, leaning in she had to force herself not to kiss her on the lips, leaning left she placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling back and handing her the flowers.

"Thank you" Maura whispered

Once Maura had finished talking Korsak dismissed them into the Gym where there was food and non alcoholic drink for Maura's mini farewell party. Jane sighed, picking up a cake she placed it on her plate.

"Hey" Maura smiled

"Jesus oh mighty, don't sneak up on me like that" Jane said smiling at her teacher

"Sorry, thought I might find you here...you ok" Maura asked knowing she wasn't

"Not really, yano how hard it was not to just kiss you on the lips there and then" Jane laughed, and made Maura blush

"You know, I have a key. To the teachers bathrooms" Maura said with a twinkle in her eye

"Maura, you're joking we could get caught" Jane said wide eyed  
"And...It locks anyway, besides. It's the only key there is...Miss Nolan gave me it this morning, she thought it might come in handy for this afternoon" Maura said nodding over to where Miss smiled at them and winked. Jane smiled

"Fine, go quick" Jane said shoving Maura quickly out of the gym.

Once they were inside and Maura locked the door, Jane attacked her lips. Jane ran her tongue against Maura's bottom lip, with access granted Maura moaned. Jane smiled, before pushing Maura up against the wall. Sliding her hands from Maura's waist to her hips she un-tucked her blouse from her trousers and ran her fingers along Maura's smooth skin. Moving her hand down to Maura's zipper there was a knock at the door. Jane pulled away quickly. Looking at the door she looked back at Maura.

"Well I can't say anything I'm a student I'm not meant to be in here" Jane whispered

Maura gave her a stern look whilst she tucked her blouse back in and straightened her clothes out. Clearing her throat she spoke

"Who is it" She called out

"It's Korsak, is everything ok" He said pressing his ear to the door

"Yep, everything's fine, I'll be right out. Don't worry" Maura replied hoping he would leave

"Ok, I'll see you back in the Gym, oh and if you see Rizzoli tell her I need to speak to her"

"Ok" Korsak walked away and Jane let out a shaky breath

"Right, that was close...why the hell does he want to speak to me anyway" Jane asked confused

"I don't know, maybe because of your force of action" Maura said winking before leaning up and planting a kiss on Jane's lip before exiting the bathroom.

"Maura wait" Jane said running after her.

When they returned back to the hall Jane headed up to Korsak

"Sir, Dr Isles said you wanted to speak to me" Jane said nervously

"Ahh, yes. I just wanted to say how much of a turn around you've made. I know that was all because of Dr Isles, I know how close you two are. You bond really well, and she's helped you a lot It's a shame to see her go, but if she wasn't then a couple that's meant to be together wouldn't happen" Korsak said smiling

"Wait, what..you..you know" Jane said asking making sure she was hearing correctly

"Yes, I know you were with Maura just now" Jane blushed

"Yeah, well it's not really a happy ending is it. She flying to Sydney and I have to stay here...it sucks"

"I'm sure something amazing will happen very soon" Korsak said

"Yeah like what" Jane asked as Korsak started walking of

"You'll see Rizzoli" He called over his shoulder.

Confused Jane headed back over to Maura

"It's almost three thirty, Maur...I don't want you to leave" Jane said getting upset

"I have to, but hey, get Skype and we can video call"  
"That sounds great Maur, but it won't be the same" Jane said wiping a tear away

"I know..." She was cut of by the bell ringing. Everyone rushed out of the gym and headed home. The teachers,, Jane, Maura and frost headed outside along with some slow walkers and some people Jane had kind of made friends with. When they reached Maura's car, everyone was only just reaching the gate. When all the teachers said goodbye and gave Maura a hug Jane walked up to her with tears already streaming down her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Maur...Korsak knows about us. You've helped me so so much, more than I thought was possible, and finally I was happy until you told me you're leaving, I understand though. People come and go for a reason, and this must be one. Just, I want you to know how much you mean to me..and How..how much I love you and.." Maura cut her of

"Jane, shut the hell up and kiss me" Maura said using the line as she did when they first kissed. Stepping forwards she leaned up and pulled Jane in for a kiss of which she forcefully returned. Everyone froze, no-one was expecting it but Korsak and Frost. Pulling apart several seconds later Jane cupped Maura's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you so much...I love you Maura" Jane cried

"I'll miss you too...I'll always love you Jane don't forget that...and I'll see you soon. Hopefully, stay strong and look after your brothers, let them look after you. You deserve the best. I have to go" Planting one more kiss on her former students lips she jumped into her car, turning the key in ignition she looked at Jane before putting her seat belt on and heading to the airport.

Jane broke down, turning to Frost she cried into his shoulder. She didn't know when she would see Maura again or if she ever would. But she knew she would always hold a special place in her heart. No matter where either of them went...

* * *

_**Hehehehe awh you hate me now lol. Don't worry it's not the last chapter! There is more to come REVIEW and let me know what you think!  
**_


	6. Leaving, and arriving

_**Heyya guys! Megan demanded this chapter so here it is!**_

* * *

Three days later Jane was sat in science at the back next to Frost. There new teacher, Miss LeGrove was teaching but Jane didn't pay much attention. Yeah, she thought she was hot but nothing could match up to Maura.

"Jane Rizzoli, are you actually listening" Miss LeGrove asked walking up to her where she was looking out of the window

"Huh, oh right yeah, sorry" Jane said giving her teacher a faint smile.

Once class was over Jane and Frost headed to lunch. Grabbing there food they sat down at the table near the back window. A few minutes later Principle Korsak walked over to them.

"Hi sir" Jane said

"Hey Jane, good news. I spoke to Principle Barnes who runs Narrabeen Sports High School..."

"Narrabeen Sports High School, you're joking" Jane said cutting Korsak of "I've always wanted to go there, how..how did you speak to them" Jane asked not believing it

"They looked at your sports record, I've managed to get transfer for you and your brothers, they're putting you all in the baseball team, and you on the soccer team. You're very lucky Jane" Korsak replied smiling  
"Thank you, so much sir...I owe you"

"No worries, the flight though is this Saturday, I'm sure Frost is going to miss you" Korsak said looking at Frost who smiled

"Yeah I will, but hey there's always weekends" Frost laughed

"Yeah ok, thanks sir...means a lot" Jane thanked him again before he smiled and left. "You can help me pack then mate. Fancy giving us a lift to the airport" Jane asked as she looked at her brothers who were walking over

"Yeah sure"  
"Hey Jane, you heard the news" Tommy said sitting down next to his sister and Frankie took a seat next to Frost

"I sure have, I was going to tell you two actually if you hadn't heard already"

"You haven't heard it all have you" Frankie asked  
"What do you mean"

"Me and Tommy are staying with a family over there, when we go. And you can stay aswell but they know about you and Maura so they said if you need to stay with us you can if not, then you have freedom"

"Oh, where abouts do they live" Jane asked hoping it wasn't to far from Maura's

"Near the lighthouse...about ten minute drive from the beach" Tommy answered

"Well Maura said she lived near the beach, she took a picture of her house, it's massive" Jane smiled "God, I really can't wait" Jane said

* * *

Saturday soon rolled around. Jane, Frankie and Tommy had there farewell party on Friday afternoon and were now looking forwards to moving. With there bags packed Frost drove them to the airport. Giving his friend a hug goodbye he watched them walk inside and headed home. Three hours later and they had just taken off. Korsak didn't tell them about the first class seats or about the car he had got her that was waiting for her in Sydney. Twenty three hours later they landed in Australia. Jane was pleased when she had received the call from Korsak tell her about the car. With the sat nav set up Jane was sat in drivers seat, Frankie next to her and Tommy in the back.

"God, this feels weird, driving a right hand drive, ok. Ready guys" She asked pulling the handbrake off.

"Yeup" They both replied at the same time.

An hour later they arrived at the new family home. Jumping out of the car they headed up to the door. The three siblings had spoken to the family on Skype on Thursday and Friday. They had been sent details about eachother, and weren't as nervous as they thought they would be, in fact Jane was quite happy with the parents. Knocking on the door Joey Buckton-Collins opened the door.

"Hey, welcome, com on in" She said smiling allowing them into the house. Leading them into the kitchen she introduced them to her wife Charlie Buckton-Collins, and there two children Alex who was fifteenth in grade nine and her brother, Jet who was fourteen and in grade eight.

"Hi, erm Frankie, and Tommy. If you remember them, Frankie is in tenth grade then Tommy is in ninth. So Alex he's never had a girlfriend...might be a bit awkward living together though if..." Alex cut her of

"Oh don't worry, everyone's safe. I'm actually gay, and have a girlfriend so it's fine" She smiled

"Right ok then" Jane said smiling

Two hours later Frankie and Tommy emptied there clothes. All three siblings had settled in well with the family, and Charlie and Joey decided to take them out to dinner. Sat in Angelo's they ordered there food before getting to know eachother more.

"So Jane, about this girlfriend of yours" Joey smirked

"Yeah, not quite sure you count her as my girlfriend yet. I'm going to go see her tomorrow actually. I know it's Monday then but we don't start till next week so I'm ok. Did I tell you she was my teacher..."  
Did I tell you Charlie's a police officer" Joey said laughing

"Oh...well that's cool you can help get me into the police force...do you know Maura Isles" Jane asked

"Yes I do, I work in homicide, so yes. She's very sweet, but she hasn't been acting herself lately" Charlie replied looking down

"What do you mean lately you barley know her" Jane said

"I do, I know her parents, so I know her..she was fine when she started on Monday, but then rest of the week she's been acting a bit weird I guess" Charlie responded concerned

"Ok, thanks. Maybe I'll go see her tonight instead then" Jane said worried about Maura.

* * *

After eating dinner and dessert Jane headed round Maura's. Finding the house almost straight away she got out of her car and headed up to the door, knocking she stepped back and waited for her to answer. She looked up she the door slowly opened.

"Jane..." Maura breathed out, shocked.

"Hey, me and Frankie and Tommy got in today, we got a transfer to Narrabeen Sports High School thanks to Korsak. We start next week" Jane smiled

"Why are you hear this early then" Maura asked, she didn't sound or seem herself at all. She answered Jane in an almost angry voice and she looked like she had been crying

"Maura are you ok" She asked softly

"She's fine, who are you" A tall red head walked up behind Maura

"I'm going to ask you the same thing" Jane said

"Well, Maura's fine ok" She said wrapping her arms around Maura's waste

"Maura, you just flinched" Jane said picking up on it straight away

"No I didn't" Maura said lowering her head

"Yes you did, Maura' where the hell did you get that Bruise on the side of your face from" Jane asked getting annoyed

"There's no bruise" Maura said sounding upset

"Maura, don't lie to me"

"Jane just go please"

"No, who is this" Jane asked getting angry

"She's my girlfriend" Maura whispered

"She's your what" Jane asked stepping forwards

"I said she's my girlfriend" Maura said again but louder

"Why didn't I know about this" Jane asked as tears formed in her eyes

"Look I don't know you but it's our four moth anniversary and you're ruining it"

"It's your what!" Jane shouted "Maura' you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, is this why you didn't want me to move out here with you because she was coming with you instead. You made me think that you loved me and wanted to be with you" Jane felt tears run down her cheeks

"Jane, it's not like that..please just leave it" Maura answered before shutting the door.

Jane stepped back, wiping her tears away she ran over to her car, jumping in she headed to the beach. Five minutes later she sat down on the soft now cold sand, with her head in her hands she cried.

* * *

_**dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn REVIEW and let me know what you think,,,you probs hate me more now aha awhwell REVIEW!  
**_


	7. Confession

_**FFS FIREFOX DECIDED TO CRASH SO I LOST HALF OF IT NOW HAVING TO REWIRE IT SO IM SORRY IF IT'S NOT AS DESCRIPTIVE! here's next chapter guys.. :D  
**_

* * *

When Jane had left Heidi had forced Maura to spill everything. Maura wanted to protect Jane she really did, but she had to say how and why she knew Jane. Heidi managed to work it out about there little relationship. She had demanded to know if they had slept together, Maura told the truth "We almost did" Heidi wasn't happy. Maura explained about hoping she had finally lost her when she went on her business trip. Maura wasn't even sure why Heidi had came with her to Sydney, there was nothing for her there. But Maura. Ever since Heidi had came into Maura's life, for the first month things ran smoothly but then everything changed. When Maura started her new job as Jane's teacher Heidi had gone on a business trip out of town which Maura was re-leaved about. Maura didn't want to be in this situation again but she was!

"You are not to speak or see that Jane ever again do you understand me" Heidi demanded. When Maura didn't answer she slapped her across the face. "I said do you understand me" Maura barley nodded. "Good" Heidi smirked before walking of down the hallway. When she was out of sight Maura grabbed her bag which had her keys, phone and some spare clothes in and ran out of the house down to the beach. When she arrived she was met by darkness. The only light was coming from the Surf Club, and Angelo's. Walking some more she noticed a silhouette hunched over, with her head in her arms crying. Walking some more, she managed to work out it was Jane.

"Jane" She nervously called out. Looking up Jane stood up and started walking of

"Jane wait, don't walk away..Jane stop" Maura began running to catch up with her

"What, Maura. Thought you were perfectly happy with your girlfriend back there" Jane said angrily

"Jane, let me talk to you. I need to explain please"  
"Why, you had your chance to then, you had your chance to tell me everything when I was staying at yours but you still didn't...why" Jane finally looked into Maura's eyes

"Have you been crying" Maura nodded

Taking a deep breath Jane headed in the direction of Maura's home

"Wait, Jane stop, Jane what are you doing" Maura said running to catch up with her. "JANE STOP NOW!" Maura shouted loudly. Jane stopped walking and faced Maura.

"Jane, sit down let me explain" When Jane nodded they took a seat on the sand banks.

"When I started teaching I had been dating Heidi for three months, the first month was perfect. But then she suddenly turned. She changed. Everything went down hill, she started hitting me and threatening me. I was so happy when she went on the business trip, I finally thought I had managed to get rid of her...but obviously not..Back at the house just now, I told her about us and she got angry and hit me again. I mean I deserve it. I helped you because it's what I do, I hated seeing you get hurt so I helped you. I know what it's like, I may not of had it as bad as you but I know the life Jane. I just wanted to help you... I wasn't expecting you to come out here so early. I told you to stay and finish Uni, get into BPD get experience then get a transfer out here because I knew on Thursday about Heidi coming. I didn't want anything to happen. I knew you would find me and find out about her abusing me and arrest her but you came sooner, and now...I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know why she came, there's nothing out here for her...but me" Maura finished, but thought of something "Jane, why are you here" Maura asked turning to look at Jane

"Because I love you..."  
"Is that out of pitty for Heidi and me helping you or is it the truth" Maura asked "I help people Jane it's what I do, it makes me feel better, I'll be fine, I'm strong enough to look after myself I don't need anyone" Maura almost shouted holding back tears.

"Maura...I can't go on with out you...I can't" Jane said with tears forming in her eyes  
"Whenever you find yourself doubting how far you can go, just remember how far you have come. Remember everything you have faced, the battles you have won and all the fears you have overcome...you'll meet someone special one day Jane" Maura said simply

"Maura please" Jane begged

"Jane.."  
"Maura...you're worth so much more, please don't do this to yourself, I'm going to call Charlie now, you can't go on protecting others and never yourself...Maura you're way outta my league I know that...but I want you safe. You're incredible, smart, gorgeous, rich and I never thought I would meet someone like you let alone have what we had...i want to be with you so bad, I understand if you don't. But let me do this..for you after everything you've done for me, you deserve something back you're worth everything I've been through!" Jane said before picking her phone up and calling Charlie, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ten minutes later Charlie arrived at the beach with Detective Watson.

"Hey guys" Charlie greeted walking up to them

"Hey, Charlz. Are we going straight to Maura's now" Jane asked  
"Yes, if that's ok" When Maura nodded Jane grabbed hold of her hand and helped her up. The foursome started making there way back up the beach towards Maura's house. When they arrived Jane tightened her grip on Maura's hand. Charlie stepped forwards and knocked on the door. A minute later Heidi opened up

"Ahh, detective, how can I help you" Heidi asked innocently. Jane shook her head and brought her and Maura out of the dark. Heidi looked at them before making a run for it. Straight on her tail Charlie chased her through the kitchen and out the back door. Jumping two steps on the way down Charlie and Heidi reached the beach. Charlie started to lose her...until Heidi tripped up on a rock. Catching up Charlie knelt down, hand cuffing Heidi  
.

"You're under arrest, you don't have to say anything anything you do say will be recorded and will later rely on in court." Picking herself and Heidi up of the soft sand they headed back to the police car. Once Heidi was in the back of the car Charlie headed back inside to interview Maura.

Forty five minutes later Charlie and Watson headed back to the station.

Placing the spoon down on the worktop Jane turned around and past Maura her coffee where she sat on the stool next to the Island.

"Thanks, and thanks for tonight Jane...it means a lot. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, and not telling you about Heidi and leading you on"  
"Hey, hey...Maura it's fine..I...I understand, I mean yeah I was a little hurt but I understand, but you'll be fine, that bitch is locked up now, there's nothing to worry about" Jane said before taking a sip of her drink. Maura faintly smiled.

"Want some time alone" Jane asked hoping the answer would be shook her head.

"Want me to stay the night...to, keep you safe..." Jane said smirking. Maura laughed

"Please"  
Jane smiled, "Sure, anything" Jane said before bending down and giving Maura hug.

"I love you Jane" Maura said unexpectedly. Jane smiled

"I love you too Maur" Jane said kissing Maura's hair.

* * *

_**Like me? Love me? Hate me? REVIEW and let me know what you think!  
**_


	8. Jane's Birthday

_**Yay i'm so glad you all love me now aha (Quick update)  
**_

* * *

The next day Jane and Maura were down on the beach. Finishing her ice cream of Jane stood up.

"Right, I'm gonna go for a quick surf ok" Jane said grabbing her board  
"Ok, be careful" Maura said

"Will do" Jane bent down and kissed Maura on the forehead before running into the sea. Maura sighed, rubbing her eyes she picked up her book and began reading. Ten minutes later she put it down, her interests were pulled towards Jane. Leaning back on her hands Maura watched the way Jane moved her body to fit in with the direction of the waves. Twenty minutes later Jane came running out. Placing her board down on the sand she picked up her towel and quickly dried off. Chucking her towel on her board she put her hands on her hips.

"You ok, Maur" Jane asked concerned  
"Huh, oh yeah just thinking" Maura said returning her gaze to the water. Jane sat down next to her.

"About...us" Jane asked. Maura nodded. Jane looked at Maura, lifting her hand up she turned Maura's head so she was facing her. Making eye contact Jane leaned in and pressed her lips against Maura's. A few seconds later she pulled back.

"Maura, I love you, you mean so much to me and I really want you in my life" Jane said resting there heads together.

"I love you too Jane" Maura said pulling her back in for a long kiss.

* * *

A month later Jane had started school, and had everything of hers moved into Maura's house. The weekend of Jane's birthday soon came around. Maura woke up in Jane's arms, turning her head she looked down at Jane, leaning in she planted a kiss on her cheek before climbing out of bed. Throwing on one of Jane's shirts she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Ten minutes later Jane appeared, walking up to Maura she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waste and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Morning baby" Jane said smiling

"Morning, happy birthday" Maura replied. A minute later Maura had finished making there breakfast and carried it over to the dining table on the other side of the kitchen. Placing the plates down she took a seat next to Jane. Leaning over she pressed her lips against Jane's.

After a long day of shopping, surfing and car racing Jane and Maura were relaxed on the sofa at eleven at night.

"Did you have a good day babe" Maura asked looking up

"No...I had a great day, and mostly because I got to spend it with you" Jane said planting a kiss on Maura's temple.

"And..if you're lucky, you get a special treat tonight" Maura teased winking

"Oh really, I best behave myself then..." Jane said smirking

"Well...depends what kind of treat you want" Maura replied quickly

Jane gasped "Maura..!" Jane said laughing

Twenty minutes later Jane and Maura headed to bed. Shutting the bedroom door Maura pushed Jane up against it, attacking her lips. Moving her hands down, Maura grabbed the bottom of Jane's shirt and lifted it up over her head flinging it across the bedroom, not caring where it landed. Stepping back Maura led Jane over to the bed, pushing her down on her back Maura removed her blouse, then slowly, teasing Jane, her trousers. Leaving them piled on the floor she moved closer to Jane who was propped up on her elbows.

"Now, Detective Jane Rizzoli, few ground rules. No speaking, no touching until I say and no complaining, got it" Maura spoke sternly. When Jane nodded she carried on. "Good, now lay down, properly" Maura demanded. Smirking Maura moved onto the bed. Moving up Jane's body she came to straddle her. Unbuckling her belt she pulled it of and put it round the back of Jane's neck. Leaning down she planted a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Maura soon unbuckled Jane's trousers and threw them to the floor. Unhooking Jane's bra she flung it across the room causing it to land on what they thought was the floor.

"Detective, the boxers really do need to be removed" Maura said in a deep sexy voice. Gliding her hands down Jane's slim frame she caused her to shiver.

"Maur..."  
"Shh no speaking...remember" Maura winked. Hooking her fingers on the edge of Jane's boxers she guided them down Jane's legs and onto the floor. She slowly kissed her way back up Jane's legs. Reaching the inside of her thighs Maura paused to look up and Jane's pleading face. Smirking she lowered her head and carried on. Kissing further up Maura reached Jane's core. Moving her tongue over Jane's clit she moved down, sliding her tongue inside Maura picked up a rythem.

"God..Maur..Maura please"Jane begged gripping the bed sheets.

A few seconds later Jane was almost out of breath.

"Almost there" Jane said barley breathing. With one more flick of her tongue Maura sent Jane over the edge. Jane let out a loud moan as Maura removed herself from in between Jane's legs and came to lay beside her.

"How's that" Maura asked smirking before giving Jane a kiss

"That..was...amazing" Jane said trying to get her breath back

"Good, and you mostly did as you were told...apart from the speaking part"  
"Wow, Maura. You really expected me not to say anything" Jane said laughing and giving Maura a kiss before they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

_**Ok i'm rubbish at sex scenes so yh aha REVIEW and let me know what ya think! :D**_


	9. Truth

**Okaii**_** Alicia insisted on a new chapter so here it is! if you are wondering why in the last chapter Maura said "Detective, Jane Rizzoli it's because of her knowing jane wants to be a homicide dective just incase any of you were confused lol okaii oh and also when jane moved to Sydney she got put in senior year moved up from junior year so yh don't hate me too much on this chapter? :L**_

* * *

A week later Jane was sat in math class when a new girl walked in with principle Palmer.

"Sorry to interrupt miss, class this is Kylie Summers and she has just transferred here from Rose Bay Secondary School, I would like you all to make her feel welcome please. Thank you" Gina Nodded her head before leaving.

"Right, Kylie you can take a seat next to Jane Rizzoli and the back please, I'll get you a book in a minute" Miss Boston said pointing to the back of the classroom to where Jane was sat with her head in one of her hands. Kylie sat down and placed her bag on the floor.

"Hey, I'm Kylie" She sais smiling at Jane, who just looked her

"Hi, Jane" She responded faintly smiling  
"Are you ok" Kylie asked half smiling

"What, oh yeah I'm fine thanks"  
"You America, I love Americans...how long have you been here"  
"Erm not long about two months almost...I've always wanted to live here, I was surprised to even get in here...Miss Palmer has been working here a month, the principle that was working here before had a heart attack, she retired. Miss Boston is a good teacher though" Jane said hiding her grin

"Right, Miss Boston is hot...you like her" Kylie half asked

"What? Well I would If I were single...I have a girlfriend actually. She got a job as a medical examiner over here"

"Really, how old is she...must have been your teacher or summet huh" Kylie said smiling

"Kylie be quiet please" Miss Boston shouted from the front of the class

"Yes Miss, sorry"

* * *

At lunch Jane was sat by herself in the dinner hall eating her lunch when the cheerleading squad walked up to her. Looking up she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want, Regina" Jane said. Jane had, had enough of Regina the past three weeks. She was controlling and forced Jane to do her homework for her but Jane only did two pieces, of cause that came with a consequence same if the homework wasn't up to standards. Jane had gained two bruises from Regina, one on her abdomen and one on her upper arm. Maura had been wondering why Jane stopped getting fully changed in front of her.

"Homework assignment, dew in three days, needs doing" She said, just as she was about to walk of Jane responded

"No"  
"Excuse me" Regina said looking shocked

"No, I'm not going to do your stupid homework for you, you can do it yourself. I'm not doing anything for you and I'm sick of you pushing me around like you own the place and own me, when really you don't. You need a good knocking into reality you do, and I hope it comes round hard and fast" Jane spat back before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"If you think your so tough, you can do it yourself, clearly" Regina said smirking.

"Don't push, it because I will, you know I will. And you will regret everything." Jane said turning to leave

"As much as you regret cutting"

Stopping in her steps Jane turned around clearly pissed off. People started to quiet down and see what was going on.

"How the fuck do you know about that, you don't have any right so back the fuck of right now" Jane said trying to calm herself

"I have a sharpener in my back if you want it!" That's all it took to push Jane's finale button. Dropping her bag on the floor Jane rushed over to Regina and pushed her up against the wall, punching her across the face, she pushed her harder against the wall. Going to punch her again, Miss Boston came rushing in pulling her off.

"Jane get to my office now!" She shouted, and sending Regina to the school nurse.

Miss Boston walked into her office to find Jane sat in the chair. Walking round her desk she sat down.

"What the hell was that all about Rizzoli" Miss Boston asked searching Jane's face

"Nothing, it doesn't matter"

"When you hit another student of cause it matters...you're doing your HSC's you should be on your best behaviour"

"Then why doesn't anyone tell her that" Jane shouted sitting forwards. "She gets away with everything, she picks on kids younger than us and she tried pushing me around aswell, I practically told her to fuck off today. I stood up for myself for once ok. She took a step too far, I wasn't going to let her get away with that"

"Language Jane. Look I'll speak to Regina, she's with the nurse at the minute then Miss Palmer will be speaking to her. Jane I'm your student support manager you know if there is anything you want to talk about you can tell me, you didn't want counselling I understand that they are shit at what they do I'll admit that, but you need to talk Jane. You've been through a lot" Miss Boston said reassuring her

"Yes thank you Miss Boston I know that" Jane said sighing

"Call me Nicky, Jane. Now, what's up. What's bothering you"

"Regina kinda hit a sensitive spot. She some how found out about me self harming, and started to take the piss. I just flipped ok, I'm sorry"

"There's something else Jane, I know there is"

"Ok, it was this day four years ago that my life changed, when I told my ma and pop about been gay, that's when everything changed" Jane rubbed her eyes

"There in jail Jane...you're safe"  
"I know, that's the problem. They were really nice people, great parents until then. I could of got out sooner, I could have written a letter, gotten somewhere. Then I dunno go back a year or two later and try talking to them...it would've been better I guess"

"I know what you mean. But if that happened you wouldn't have Maura yet, you wouldn't be in your dream school or country..."

"NO! But I would still have my family, Frankie and Tommy are the only ones that still love me...I'm stressed and when I'm stressed and..."

"You think about..."  
"Yeah" Jane said. "Look can I go, I've got double gym then soccer practice, please"

"Ok, Miss Palmer will pull you out to speak though, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks, you too Nicky" Jane said before grabbing her bag, standing up and heading to her next lesson.

Jane arrived home from practice to see Maura making dinner.

"Hay, Jane. Good day at school"

"Uh yeah not bad" Jane said walking up to Maura and giving her a kiss. "I'm going to get a shower and changed out of this sweaty kit" Jane said heading to the stairs.

"Ok, dinner will be ready in an hour and a half" Maura said taking a sip of her coffee

"Ok"

"Hey Jane.."  
"Yeah" Jane said turning around as she reached the stairs

" Are you ok, you seem a bit down"  
"I'm fine...just tired

"Ok, enjoy your shower"

Jane smiled before running up the stairs and into the bathroom. Forty five minutes later she was sat at her piano playing and singing. She didn't here Maura enter the room until she sat down on the bed.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. That's a beautiful song, you play well." Maura said calmly

"I'm ok, not mastered this song to perfection yet though" Jane said looking out the window

"Play it for me"

"What" Jane said whipping her head back round to look at Maura

"That song, play it for me, and sing it" Maura half smiled

"Ok" Jane said unsurely.

Taking a deep breath and shakily letting it out she placed her fingers on the keys and began playing.

_" She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
_Nobody knows what she's holding back_  
_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_  
_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel" _

Jane looked at Maura then back down to the music sheet.

_" Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel" _

She finished playing and looked at Maura who had tears in her eyes. A tear escaped Jane's, Maura whipped it away

"How was it" Jane asked

"Beautiful, like you" They smiled at each other before Maura brought Jane in for a kiss.

"I love you Maura"  
"I love you too, after dinner I need to talk to you actually"  
"Ok" Jane said

An hour later Jane and Maura were sat on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"What was it you wanted to talk about" Jane asked taking Maura's hand in her own.

"Erm, me. When you asked why I cared about you so much I only gave half a reason. I was too scared to tell you the other. Jane, I was scared for you, when you were living with your parents, I was scared for your own life. My dad was like your parents, and the truth is I know what it's like to have scars like yours, to feel like you're nothing and that there's nothing worth living for anymore. I was bullied at school aswell. I'm telling you because you deserve to know the truth and because I don't want any secrets between us...I spoke to Nicky today..."

"Great"

"Jane it's ok, I understand why you didn't want to talk about it..I do..." Maura placed her wine on the coffee table. Sitting up she pulled Jane into a full sitting position.

"Jane I trust you so so much, I haven't told anybody else, you're the only one who knows, it's not easy helping yourself ok" Jane merely nodded. Maura took a breath before standing up. Grabbing the top of her sweat pants she began to pull them down.

"Maura, what're doing" Jane asked confused

"You know why I wear board sorts on the beach and pants in bed, and turn away to change" Maura looked over and Jane who's eyes were filling with tears, Jane covered her mouth with her hand. Maura had scars on both of her thigh's.

"They were once as bad as yours Jane, they never go away...not straight away" Pulling her pants back up, Maura sat back down next to Jane and pulled her in for a hug.

"No matter what, I am here for you...we can get through this...together" Maura kissed Jane's temple "Ok"

Jane nodded before giving Maura a kiss. "I'm actually kind of tired, can we go to bed"

"Sure...Jane I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't see my scars the other night..." Maura trailed off

"In the dark it looks like you have two stretch marks...not a load of scars...I love you and think you're beautiful anyway" Jane smiled

"Ditto" Maura said before they headed to bed.

* * *

_**REVIEW And let me know what you think!**_


	10. Family Love, The End!

_**So sorry for not updating in a while guys I really am, hope y'all still interested tho! ENJOY!... **_

"NO, STOP..STOP, NO MAURA..HELP NOOO"

"JANE! JANE, wake up, you're having a nightmare wake up!" Maura shouted shaking Jane. Opening her eyes Jane sat up quickly. Hot, sweaty and tears running down her cheeks she tried steadying her breathing

"Jane, what happened"

"Maura, I..I'm so sorry, I, I was having a nightmare...about, ab..about my dad and hi..him ra..."

"Sshhh Jane, it's ok, i'm here, he can't get you you're safe" Maura said cutting her off and pulling her in for a hug

"I..I know, what time is it" Jane asked pulling back

"Half six, why"

"I'm gonna get up, I won't be able to sleep again now. You coming down or getting a couple more hours" Jane asked as she pushed the sheets back and slipped out of bed

"I'll get up too" Maura said joining Jane.

* * *

Two months later everything was running smoothly for everyone. Or so Jane and Maura thought. Jane had arrived at school just on time. She thought she was going to be late due to Maura distracting her that morning. Heading through the double doors at the front of the school, she approached her locker and came to a stand still when she saw Frost stood there smiling. Speechless Jane ran up to him and through her arms around him.

"Hey bud, what're doing here" Jane said pulling back smiling

"Exchange student for two weeks, great huh? Not that there's much difference between Boston and Sydney, apart from the beaches" Both of the teenagers laughed.

"Well, it's great to have you here, I've missed you. Who's your mentor" Jane asked opening her locker

"You"

Jane whipped her head around. "What, really? That's great" Jane said smiling before retrieving her book. Closing her locker she turned to Frost

"C'mon better get going otherwise we'll be late for form"

* * *

After school Jane walked Frost to the hall where the exchange students were getting picked up from, saying goodbye she headed home. Checking ehr phone she shoved it back in her pocket. Looking up she saw Kylie had jumped in front of her.

"Oh, hi...Kylie, how're you"

"I'm good thanks, want a buddy to go home with" She asked biting her lip

"Well actually..."

"Ok cool, lets go" Kylie said interrupting Jane and linking arms with her before dragging her along.

"Erm, Kylie this sin't the way to my house"

"I know, it's the way to my cabin thing that I stay in at the weekends to get away from my family, they frustrate me...alot"

"Well atleast you have a family...look I really need to get home"

"What's with the rush" Kylie smiled unlocking the cabin door and pushing the door shut

"Woah!, Kylie it's pitch black in here, I don't like it let me out"

"Why, it's cosey" Kylie said pushing Jane up against the wall

"Fuck sake get the fuck of me you freak"

"Calm down Jane" Kylie said forcing a kiss on Jane's lips

"Get the fuck off, I have a fucking girlfriend and I don't fucking like you"

"You say the word fucking alot, seems you want it" Kylie smirked trying to lift Jane's shirt up

"Get the fuck off me now!" Jane shouted pushing Kylie back so she tripped over

"You fucking freak, what did you do that for"

A tear escaped Jane's right eye. Running towards the door she opened it, almost getting out kylie ran up behind her and shut the door forcing Jane into it.

"Pull a stunt like that again and you won't get away with it" Kylie snuggered coldly

Banging Jane's cheek against the door, she grabbed her hair and pulled her back, opening the door she pushed Jane down the stairs and onto the dirt at the bottom.

"See you at school tomorrow Jane" Kylie shut the door and Jane slowly stood up.

Brushing herself of Jane grabbed her bag and headed home. Opening the front door she slowly walked in. Looking up from the tv Maura saw Jane in the kitchen. Jumping up she ran in and grabbed hold of jane's arm

"Jane..what the hell happened"

Looking into her girlfriends arms Jane broke down into tears. Maura caught Jane and let her into the living room. After Jane explained to Maura what had happened she grabbed the phone and called the poilice. Two hours later they informed both Jane and Maura that Kylie had been arrested. That night Jane fell asleep in Maura's arms, for once.

* * *

A whole year had passed, Jane had been in no trouble and her's and Maura's relationship was better than ever. Sat down on the beach Jane was about to give Maura a kiss when she heard someone shout her name. Looking up she saw Frost running towards them with his surf board.

"Frost!" Jane shouted standing up and running up to him giving him a hug

"What're doing here this time"

"I got a scholarship here for a year then heading back to Boston to study at BCU and police academy, I want you two to come back to Boston."  
"Awh cool. |Funny you should say that we're just discussing it. I think that's a plan"

Both walked back over to where Maura was sat.

"Hey Maura guess what..." Jane explained Frosts plan, smiling Maura agreed she would love to move back to Boston.

* * *

It had been two years and Jane and Frost were now studying at BCU whilst Maura had made chief Medical Examiner of Boston Massachusetts.

Jane had asked Maura to marry her a week ago, obviously she had said yes and Frost offered to be her best man. Jane was worried today though. It was the day that three years ago her parents got put away and also the day her mother was been released, unlike her father she hadn't been sentenced life in Jail. Maura walked up to Jane and gave her a hug

"It'll be ok, don't worry babe, she sent you a letter last week, she wants to apologize and explain, she's a changed woman, She's guilty"

"How'd you know Maur" Jane said rubbing her face with her hands.

"I went to see her last week, she explained to me what happened and she wants to tell you, and Jane...it has nothing to do with her, she isn' the bad one, she never intentionally wanted to hurt you. I'm not trying to say what she did was right, but it wasn't her fault."

Two days later Angela had arranged to meet up with Jane and Maura. Sat in Boston coffee shop the couple looked up as they saw Angela walk in. Angela decided it was best not to greet her daughter with a hug. Sitting straight down she placed her bag on the floor.

"Jane, thank you for meeting up with me, I guess Maura told you about our conversation last week. I want you to know the truth too, I can't go through life without not telling you. I feel really bad about it and if I could I would take it all back, I hope you know I would. You know sometimes I would stick up for you and others not, and it was bad of me. Your father..."

Jane cut her off. "Don't call him my father, he isn't I have a father figure in my life now, I don't need Frank"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Frank was the one who had a problem with you been gay, I really didn't mind, I had kind of guessed anyway. When I stuck up for you Frank wouldn't like it, and he would hit be aswell. But if I stuck up for him the he didn't, but he used to threaten me, and I felt used and dirty and I didn't know what to do, I tried getting out I really tried, I would've taken all three of you with me to get away from him, but I just couldn't. I'm so so so sorry Jane, I know you probably won't be able to forgive me but I just wanted you to know the truth...I'll leave you to think about it." Going to stand up Jane spoke

"Ma, wait. Don't leave, I understand I do, it still hurt me that you hit me, but I would much rather you have slapped me than dad beat you up or threaten to kill you."  
Tears were in both Jane and Angela's eyes.

"Excuse me, I'll leave you two for a few minutes to talk" Standing up Maura headed to the bathroom.

"Ma, I don't know what's going to happen next, but I want to get to know you again."  
"I want to get to know you again to Janey, I want to know what you've been up to, and what's been happening. Is Maura your er girlfriend" Angela asked raising her eybrow. Jane blushed

"Yes, we've been together three years now, we're engaged actually since last week..."

"I'm so happy for you"

Over the next two months Jane and Angela got to know eachother gain, Tommy and Frankie got told everything andnnot the Rizzoli family (minus dickhead Frank) was starting to comeback together.

It was a hot day out in Boston and they decided to book a holiday in LA.

Two weeks later they had just arrived in LA, in their hotel they had unpacked. After getting dressed everyone headed down to the beach.

"I would like to make a toast with no drink. After everything that's happened these past three years I want to Thank Maura for been there every step of the way with me. And these past threeish months too us all getting back together and rekindling our family" Everyone clabbed... everything was finally working out, and for once not one person was unhappy...

The End!

_**Hope you have enjoyed this story, sorry it's the end guys. But please review and let m eknow what you think of it and spread it around..bye guys! **_


End file.
